Quien tu deberías ser
by Gothic Little Raven
Summary: Raven vuelve a experimentar lo que es estar sola. Sabiendo que lo único que le queda en el mundo, está a punto de conocer porque las cosas son así.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ya tienes que saber la verdad**

_**NA: bueno este es mi primer fic, dígame con reviews que tal les parece y según eso veré si lo continúo. **_

_**Disclamer: los teen titans no me pertencen.**_

* * *

Una tarde nublada, en una casa en las afueras de Jump City. Una mujer de unos 28 años, de piel casi grisácea, de cabellos y ojos morados; miraba al horizonte a través de la ventana, aquella, la gran estructura que alguna vez fue su hogar. Donde encontró la amistad, la apreciación…..el amor, algo de lo que se arrepintió.

Cada vez que recordaba su vida como una joven titán, sus bellos ojos amatista se fundían en lágrimas, que por más que quisiera reprimir, ellas se rebelaban cayendo por sus mejillas. Se reprochaba amargamente de la decisión que tuvo que tomar, pero todo era de vida o muerte.

- ¡Hola! Ya regresé - dijo una chica, entrando a la casa.

- Hola Ángela ¿Qué tal te fue en tu clase? –le pregunto, mientras secaba lo más que podía las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Muy bien, me siento a gusto –dijo con voz monótona al dejar su bolso con sus implementos de dibujo y volteaba a saludar a Raven- … ¿has llorado?- pregunto al ver los ojos rojos de la hechicera.

- No, solo es un refriado -mintió Raven, a la vez creyendo que no fue su mejor excusa.

- No, no me engañas…siempre me he preguntado porque siempre que miras la ciudad te pones a llorar…no, corrijo; porque siempre que ves la torre de los titanes te pones a llorar –dijo Ángela haciendo énfasis en la última parte- ¿Acaso….tiene algo que ver con el "tema prohibido"? – se sentó mientras esperaba su respuesta.

La gótica miró extraño a la muchacha, fingiendo que no tenía idea de a que se refería - ¿"Tema prohibido"? –por más que quisiera sabia que algún día tendría que afrontar esto.

- Sí, yo le nombre así desde la única vez que quise saber, nunca olvidare tu reacción, me prometí que no te volvería a preguntar porque pensé que te haría daño, sin embargo también me hace daño a mí…

Raven solo la miraba esperando que sucediera.

-…ya no lo tolero más…..madre…..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ángela estaba sentada en la sala pintando con la tv encendida; mientras Raven meditaba en su habitación, como era su costumbre. La pequeña de 5 años miraba por momentos la tv, le llamaban la atención las familias que veía en ella, siempre mostraba a una mamá, a un papá y los hijos. _

_Su curiosidad más su inocencia la impulsó a ir a la habitación de Raven. Al abrir despacio la puerta, se dio cuenta de que esta ya había terminado con su sesión, así que entro con naturalidad._

_- ¿Mami?..._

_- Sí, hija ¿Qué sucede? –respondió mientras miraba a su retoño._

_- ¿Dónde está mi papi?_

_Raven se quedó estática, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda acompañada de una serie de recuerdos. Algunos objetos se envolvieron en un aura negra y empezaron a estallar. La casa entera comenzó a temblar, los vidrios se rompían y desgaraban las cortinas. La niña salió corriendo asustada, a buscar con que protegerse._

_ Su madre aún seguia sin moverse, estaba en shock, pero a los segundos logró regresar a la realidad. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodilla y tomandose la cabeza con ambas manos para calmar sus emociones y hacer que todo parara. Lo logró, aun que la casa quedo destruida, pero era lo de menos. Raven corrió a la sala a calmar a Ángela, quien estaba escondida debajo de la mesa. La hechicera la abrazó cariñosamente, explicandole que no fue su culpa, ya que la niña se las pedía incesantemente, porque a su corta edad sabia como eran los poderes de su mamá._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Haber revivido ese episodio era doloroso para ambas, Ángela era una buena chica y ya tenía más o menos la edad para saber la verdad. El momento había llegado.

- Madre, necesito que me lo digas –suplicó Ángela con su voz quebrándose.

- Tienes razón –suspiró- ven te contaré todo, hija mía –

Ambas caminaron hasta la habitación de Raven, esta le indico a su hija que se sentara en la cama, ella obedeció. Arriba de su ropero antiguo, la hija de Trigon saco una caja de madera, haciendo uso de sus poderes, dado que esta era muy pesada.

La deposito sobre el piso y la abrió…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Él es tu padre**

**N/A: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen y bla bla bla**

**bueno este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, en la hoja se veía más largo, pero cuando lo subí me di cuenta que era más o menos del mismo tamaño que el anterior, ok, pues aquí lo tienen.**

* * *

La tapa se desplomó a un lado. La chica de forma extraña e contenido. ¿Qué eran todas esas cosas?, muchas ideas recorrieron su cabeza. En eso, se arrodilló sobre el piso y empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas que había allí. Raven solo podía mirarla, como su hija desempolvaba su pasado y por todo lo que había vivido.

- Madre ¿qué son todas estas cosas? –preguntó.

Raven estaba en shock, hace años que se había prometido no abrir esa caja…y lo hizo. No podía ni hablar, solo miraba fijamente a la nada. Pero después de unos segundos pudo tomar aire y reaccionar, se sentó frente a Ángela y de la caja sacó una amplia tela de color azul y la doblo al lado suyo. Luego saco un bulto negro, el cual al extender Ángela notó que este tenía mangas y cuello.

Ángela se interesó más por una caja plateada que estaba al lado de un reloj grande de manecillas, con números romanos. La tomó y con delicadeza la abrió, se quedó maravillada con lo que encontró. Unos medallones de rubí: uno grande, dos medianos y un cinturón decorado con estos adornos pero más pequeños.

- Estos son de Azarath ¿no mamá? –Raven asintió recordando cuando Azar se los entregó, Ángela era la viva imagen de ella, la primera vez que los vio.

- ¿Ya de dirás que es todo esto? –Ángela se caracterizaba por ser impaciente.

- Bueno, está bien –suspiró- comencemos desde el principio…..creo que ya sospechabas que fui parte de los Titanes, ¿no es así? -

- Sí, en realidad, lo vi en la TV un día –confesó- hicieron un reportaje sobre ellos y nombraron a un miembro del equipo que dicen desapareció…¿tú eras Raven? –

- Así es, ese era mi nombre –Raven volteó a ver la caja y de esta sacó un álbum de fotos.

Al abrirlo, Ángela se acercó y vio al equipo tan aclamado por Jump City, una foto de todos en frente de la Torre "T" cuando fue terminada. Entre ellos a una chica delgada y de baja estatura con el traje que acababa de ver hace unos minutos.

- Mamá ¿esta eres tú? ¡Te vez muy hermosa! –dijo emocionada –y….¿qué edad tienes aquí? –

- Mmm…14 años. Ellos son Robín –explicó mientras señalaba a cada persona de la foto-Starfire, Cyborg y….. –se detuvo un momento- Beast Boy –dijo casi suspirando.

Ángela notó el tono con el que dijo el último nombre. Miró bien al chico verde de amplia sonrisa, tomó la foto del álbum, se paró para verse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y con la foto en mano lo notó.

Su cabello negro del que brotaban unos hermosos rayos color verde intenso (que solo su madre y ella sabían que eran naturales). Sus grandes ojos color esmeralda. Miró su boca y vio un par de colmillos bien pronunciados que sobresalían de la parte superior.

Y lo más importante, su poder, el cual procuraba solo usarlo en casa y cuando su madre estaba. Raven le había dicho que los poderes era independientes, no hereditarios (se dio cuenta que le había mentido). Se lo dijo para justificar porque no tenía los mismos poderes oscuros que ella, bueno, no tan oscuros como los de ella.

Tenía la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier animal que quisiera a voluntad, permaneciendo en negro y verde. Par que esto sucediera tenía que pasar por una metamorfosis de 3 segundo en los que su cuerpo se tornaba en un aura negra, tipo fuego, pero a la vez de resplandor verde. Volteó lentamente hacia Raven, quién la miraba apenada y hasta se podría decir que avergonzada.

La hechicera volvió a mirar la caja y tomó otro álbum de fotos, más delgado; y de este sacó una foto y se la mostró a su hija. En esta aparecían Raven y Beast Boy rondando los 17 años, dándose una un beso. Ambas se quedaron en un incomodo silencio hasta que por fin alguien decidió romperlo.

- Así es Ángela –dijo Raven sintiendo como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima- Beast Boy es tu padre -


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ella fue lo que pasó (parte1)**

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, estuve ocupada y no tenía tiempo de subir el capítulo. Espero que les agrade, déjenme su opinión por favor. Si ven algo que no se entiende o creen que algo le falta, díganmelo. Ok, dejare de aburrirlos. Aquí esta el capítulo.  
**

**Los jovenes titanes no me pertencen...(que aburrido tener que poner eso).**

* * *

Hubo un incomodo silencio por varios minutos. Lo único que Raven deseaba era que Ángela no la despreciara o lo la tomara por algo que no era. Su hija era lo único que tenía y no quería perderla. Contarle la verdad era tomar un gran riesgo, pero aún no llegaba a la peor parte.

Ángela solo estaba parada allí, procesando la información, le dolía mucho que se lo hubiera ocultado, ella necesitaba saber más.

- ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué no viene a vernos? Acaso….¿Él no me quería? –preguntó con la voz quebrándose de la tristeza.

- No, él…. –no sabía como una chica de 11 años podría afrontar esto- ….en realidad, no sabe que existes-.

-¿Por qué no lo sabe? ¿Por qué me ocultaste? –ya estaba empezando a desesperarse, Raven lo sentía.

-Es que, lo que hizo…..no, discúlpame, no quiero darte una visión de él que no es la correcta -aún lo amaba, así que con suavidad, prosiguió- él era un buen hombre, estoy segura de que te habría amado tal como te lo mereces. Solo que como cualquier persona como un error -.

Ángela sabía que su madre solo quería lo mejor para ella, así que prefirió no insistir. Decidió volver a mirar la caja, se acercó, movió hacia un lado un gran peluche con forma de pollo, por el cual se imaginaba que se lo había dado Beast Boy a su madre, solo lo dejó a un lado y sacó un pequeño álbum, hecho a mano, de color verde, con dibujos de bebé (biberones, chupones, etc) delineados en morado, con una cinta de color negro para amarraba ambas tapas y por título llevaba "Mark & Ángela". Lo abrió y se quedó confusa, dentro había fotos de un par de bebés, ambos de piel grisácea, de ojos verdes, de cabello negro y unos cuantos de color verde, solo por la ropa se podía diferenciar que eran un niño y una niña; y para aumentar la curiosidad Raven aparecía con ellos en algunas fotos, se le veía muy joven. En unas aparecía jugando con ellos, cargándolos o dándoles de comer ya que ambos eran muy pequeños.

- ¿Quiénes son? –interrogó. La gema solo se limitó a ver toda la escena pensando,"Ya no puedo seguir ocultando, sino le digo TODO terminará cometiendo una locura...es ahora o nunca".

- Ahhhh…. -suspiró- son tú y tu hermano –fue la gota que desbordó la copa de la nieta de Trigon, no pudo más y explotó.

-¡¿Queeé?! –gritó con desesperación- ¡¿Cómo que mi hermano?! ¡¿Tengo un hermano?! –sus ojos y sus mechones empezaban a aumentar su color, Raven tenía que calmarla cuanto antes. La respiración de la chica era muy agitada, solo Raven sabía lo que iba a pasar si no la calmaba, algo MUY MALO.

- Ángela, por favor, tranquila -Raven sudaba porque sabía que si su hija se alteraba demasiado la atacaría, y se haría daño a sí misma.

-¡No quiero tranquilizarme! ¡Estoy harta de las sorpresas! ¡Quiero saber todo! ¡AHOR…..-.

-¡ÁNGELA LOGAN ROTH! -todos los vidrios explotaron asustando a la ojiverde. Su madre nunca le había gritado, al igual que ella jamás le había levantado la voz. Se sintió terrible, su madre era la única familia que tenía consigo y ¿así la trataba?. Solo decidió pedir disculpas, las cuales fueron aceptadas a instante.

- ¿Logan? -.

- Sí, ese sería tu primer apellido –tomó aire y tomando de la mano a su hija salieron a la terraza, donde el cielo se había despejado y ahora parecía la tarde de un día soleado. Trataron de no pisar los vidrios tirados por el piso, la casa que tenían era muy elegante, era la casa de Raven cuando se fue de Azarath y aún no se había formado los Titanes- De acuerdo, aquí va toda la historia -.

Ángela se sentó frente a su madre y se puso a escuchar atentamente con la foto de sus padres entre sus manos, a decir verdad, en ningún momento la soltó.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Raven estaba sentada en la azotea de la torre "T", solo pensando en como había llegado hasta donde estaba. Habían vencido a la Hermandad del Mal, todos los villanos habían sido puestos bajo las más estrictas reglas de la cárcel de máxima seguridad. Apareció una chica llamada Tara la cual tenía cierto parecido a Terra y le rompió el corazón a BB o eso fue lo que le contó su compañero cuando, después de 2 semanas de completa depresión, decidió hablar con alguien. Una semana después tuvieron que viajar a una misión en Tokio, en la cual Robin y Stafire por fin se confesaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ahora eran una pareja muy feliz._

_Después de eso, ella empezó a notar que el comportamiento de Beast Boy hacía ella había cambiado para bien, ya no le hacía tantas bromas tontas y conversaban de manera más madura. Luego de un mes así, su sueño se hizo realidad, él se le declaró en la misma calle de la pizzería en donde se vieron por primera vez, cuando Starfire llegó a la tierra. Hacía un año de eso, hoy era su aniversario, era increíble pensar que en unos meses cumpliría 17, siempre pensó que después de sus 16 ya nada existiría. Siempre estaría agradecida con sus amigos por haberla salvado del momento más oscuro de su vida._

_- Hola, mi vida ¿que haces aquí tan sola? –dijo una voz detrás de ella, la voz de la persona que la hacía temblar._

_- Nada, aquí pensando un poco…..en nosotros –se levanto y lo abrazó por el cuello mientras él ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura- en todo lo que pasamos para darnos cuenta de que queríamos estar juntos-._

_- Lo sé, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me tomó por fin decidirme a decirte lo que sentía, pero te juro que ahora nada nos va a separar- le dio un pequeño y suave besó en los labios –Raven estaba en las nubes, sintiendo esos fuertes brazos, esos ojos esmeralda que la miraban con amor. Levitó hasta llegar a la boca del chico, ya que este había crecido muchísimo, ella solo le llegaba a los hombros; y lo besó de manera muy apasionada mientras jugaba con su cabello y sus lenguas bailaban entre sus bocas._

_- No tienes que jurarme nada, yo confío en ti –respondió con su voz de siempre pero en el fondo estaba estallando de la emoción._

_Beast Boy la soltó un momento y de quién sabe dónde sacó su cámara y volviendo a besarla tomó una foto- Feliz Aniversario, Rae Rae –dijo en el oído de su novia-_

_- Es Raven y Feliz Aniversario, tonto -._

_- Siempre seré tu tonto, mi princesa de hielo -._

_Esa misma noche Raven entró a su habitación para irse a dormir y sobre su cama encontró una caja de color negro, con la foto que él había tomado esa misma tarde besándose. Tomó la caja y al abrirla, vio un brazalete de color negro con un corazón de záfiro en el cual tenía grabado "BBxRae". Fue el mejor regalo que le habían dado jamás._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

- Entonces, eran muy felices -dijo Ángela conmovida por lo que le contó Raven- pero….. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- ...Terra volvió...

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ella fue lo que paso (parte 2)**

**Hola ¿qué tal? Disculpen por demorar.**

**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este largo capítulo, espero que les guste. Ya saben, dejen reviews con su opinión. **

**Teen Titans no me pertencen y bla bla bla.**

* * *

- ¿Quién es Terra?...ok, si había escuchado sobre ella, pero dicen que es una gran heroína y también una gran person… -.

- Esa es la Terra que todos conocieron –la interrumpió con voz seria –pero yo te diré quién es la Terra que yo conocí.

Ángela se sentía muy intrigada, sabía que Raven no mentiría, era una telépata, podía conocer muy bien a las personas. Pero lo que no sabía era que Raven no se refería exactamente a eso.

- Bien, Terra era una chica que desde que la encontramos escapando de un escorpión gigante, no me pareció buena idea confiar en ella, sentía un aura de maldad en su corazón. Todos en el equipo confiaron en ella desde un principio, sobretodo Beast Boy quien se enamoró al instante también. Yo llegue a pensar que tal vez yo me equivocaba y la acepte como mi amiga. Pero,….grave error, se fue del lado de un psicópata llamado Slade e intentó asesinarnos uno por uno. Destruyó la ciudad -Raven en el fondo se reprochaba haber cedido como los demás, porque de haberse mantenido firme quizás no estaría donde ahora está- Al final, y gracias a tu padre ella reflexionó, se arrepintió, asesinó a Slade; pero por un precio. Se convirtió en piedra -.

- Entonces, si se volvió piedra, ¿como revivió? –preguntó la chica.

- No lo sé, mi teoría fue que yo la reviví cuando terminó lo del fin del mundo –Ángela conocía la historia del fin del mundo, sabía quien era Trigon, como su hija lo derrotó y salvó al mundo. Pero Raven se lo había dicho como un cuento inventado, lo último que le digo le dio a entender que todo eso fue real.

-Entonces, revivió como una chica llamada Tara, que había perdido la memoria y sus poderes. Así fue como le rompió el corazón a papá -repasó- Ok, y cuando volvió ¿qué hizo para que escaparas? –ella solo deseaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando….

-Unos días después de nuestro aniversario, ella fue a la torre….diciendo que…había recuperado la memoria…. – la hechicera no podía contener el llanto.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Todos estaban en la sala de la torre "T", Starfire estaba "cocinando" un platillo de Tamaran (el cual todos querían que de alguna manera explotara o desapareciera; mientras que Robin conversaba con ella. Cyborg estaba jugando videojuegos con Beast Boy, quien estaba recostado con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Raven, mientras ella leía. Era un tarde muy normal, en realidad, aún habían villanos en la ciudad, pero nada demasiado peligrosos, solo algunos monstruos que de vez en cuando aprecian._

_De un momento a otro el sensor de la puerta de la torre se activó y en la pantalla apareció la persona en la puerta. Era Terra, todos saltaron de golpe._

_-¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿No debería estar en la escuela? –pregunto Cyborg aun sorprendido._

_-No lo sé, no hemos sabido de ella desde hace un año –respondió Beast Boy con cara de "no entiendo nada"._

_- Y…. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿La dejamos entrar?- Cyborg miró a Robin quien tampoco sabía que hacer._

_- Hola, vamos se que están allí,… ¡Beast Boy! ¡Starfire! ¡Chicos, he vuelto, soy yo de nuevo! –decía Terra por la pantalla emocionada, todos en la sala se miraron. Sabían que no podía ser un truco de Slade, sabían que estaba muerto, esta vez con seguridad, encontraron su cuerpo sin vida. _

_- Déjala entrar –dijo Robin, Cyborg asintió y presionó el botón para abrir la puerta._

_Terra entró corriendo y al llegar a la sala sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en los brazos de BB y le plantó un beso MUY cerca a los labios, gracias a que el logró voltear su rostro casi a tiempo. Todos miraban a Raven mientras que ella hacía lo posible por no volar la torre desde los cimientos. BB alejó rápidamente a la rubia._

_- Eh…Tara, disculpa pero no deberías hacer eso –dijo entre dientes con un leve sonrojo y mirando a su novia que ya tenía una esfera negra alrededor de su mano._

_- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? He recuperado la memoria, soy Terra, la chica que amas -._

_-Lo siento, Terra, pero eso quedó atrás. Ejem, estoy con Raven –dijo, un poco nervioso, su novia se acerco y se puso al lado de él._

_- No puedo créelo….bueno….pues…que bien por ustedes, supongo que llegue algo tarde...enserio...les deseo lo mejor –ella trataba de esconder la rabia, pero no había que ser empático para notarlo- He vuelto para volver al equipo una vez más –Terra sonaba como siempre, al parecer le creían. Todos miraron a Robin, porque él tenía la última palabra._

_- Exactamente ¿cómo la recuperaste? -dijo Robin con los brazos cruzados._

_- Pues, mis padres adoptivos, hace unos días decidieron llevarme a conocer el volcán de Jump City, cuando llegamos a la cumbre. No se que sucedió, supuestamente estaba dormido pero toque la superficie de magma solida y un brillo amarillo salió de mis manos y la rompí. Luego allí recuperé la memoria, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño -la historia parecía bastante convincente para todos- luego le conté todo a mis padres y ellos aceptaron que si quería podía dejar la escuela para venir con ustedes era libre de hacerlo -casi todos querían que Terra regresara, Raven no sentía seguridad sobre el aura que la rubia __emanaba._

_Y para su sorpresa, el líder a aceptó de nuevo. Cyborg y Starfire corrieron a abrazarla y darle una vez más la bienvenida. La llevaron a la su antigua habitación para limpiarla y hacerla habitable de nuevo._

_Beast Boy volvió a mirar a su novia y la tomó por la cintura._

_- Disculpa amor, me tomó desprevenido, no cayó en mi labios. No te pongas celosa, ¿si? –_

_- Como sea, solo no quiero que se empiece a ponerse entre nosotros, la rabia en su aura era más que clara –dijo con su habitual tono de voz._

_- No lo hará te lo prometo, yo te amo a ti y a nadie más –le dijo besándola._

_Días después, Raven estaba buscando a Beast Boy por toda la torre. Tenía para él una gran noticia. Se sentía tranquila porque Terra no se había acercado a su novio más de lo debido, se trataban como amigos, estaba pensando en hacer totalmente las pases con ella. Raven lo busco en su habitación, en la sala, en la azotea, en el gimnasio, lo buscó en todos la dos…hasta en el sótano, pero no lo encontraba, así que se le ocurrió subir de al vestíbulo. _

_Allí...en uno de los sofás...vio la escena más horrenda y devastadora que se pudo imaginar. Beast Boy, SU NOVIO, estaba sentado en un sofá con Terra sobre él BESÁNDOLO. Raven solo se quedó estática, las lágrimas salían sin medida de sus ojos. La ira y la tristeza la invadieron._

_Los focos del techo reventaron, las alfombras se rompían solas, los muebles salían volando y las paredes empezaron a sonar rompiéndose. Los besucones se separaron asustados. Beast Boy miró a Raven, queriendo explicar lo que sucedió. Terra se relamía los labios de manera que solo la pelivioleta pudiera notarlo._

_Esta salió corriendo seguida de BB, llegó a su habitación, y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó la prueba de embarazo que estaba en el tocador a la basura. En eso llegó el peliverde._

_- Raven, por favor lo puedo explicar, ella me besó –se puso de rodillas frente a ella rogándole que le creyera._

_- ¡NO TE CREO! Me dijiste que me amabas, que ella no se interpondría. ¡ME MENTISTE! Al igual que Malchior ¡ME MENTISTE!– acto seguido se arrancó el brazalete que él le había regalado, y con sus poderes lo fundió en frente de él._

_Beast Boy llorando miró como su amor se iba a través de un portal que no pudo alcanzar._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

- No puedo creerlo, dijiste que él era un buen hombre, ¿por qué te engaño? –Ángela estaba atónita, no entendía como alguien pudo haber engañado a su madre.

- No lo sé, honestamente yo le creí, en el fondo me sorprendió que se arrodillara a llorar, pidiendo que lo perdonara. Pero verlo así con ella fue un impulso más fuerte. Por el portal llegue aquí, unos días después, gracias a un hechizo, traje todas mis cosas sin tener que ir allá. Conseguí un trabajo como bibliotecaria y pude preparar todo para el nacimiento tuyo y de tu hermano. Ellos me buscaron por toda la ciudad, pero nunca me encontraron. Fui a mis pruebas, sola, los tuve a ustedes y apenas me dieron de alta los traje a casa – recordar era doloroso, sentir de nuevo la soledad y recordar quién era el padre de sus hijos.

- Entonces, nos trajiste aquí y decidiste nunca más regres….

- Cuando los tuve -la interrumpió- decidí que iba a volver y decirle a tu padre que en realidad lo amaba y que los tuve a ustedes, quería que crecieran con su padre, pero ella hizo su jugada sin siquiera saber cuál sería la mía-.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Era un noche tormentosa, Raven dormía en su habitación, al lado de ella estaba la cuna de Ángela, ella la había llevado a su cuarto porque la bebé había estado un poco resfriada y no quería que Mark se contagiara. Los 3 dormían plácidamente. De repente en la habitación de los niños (donde Mark dormía), la ventana se empezó a abrir, Terra entró y de manera muy silenciosa tomó a Mark en brazos. Con una sonrisa maligna empezó a crear grietas en el suelo, escribiendo con ellas._

_Raven despertó de golpe debido a un terrible estruendo, corrió a la otra habitación y quedo petrificada, no había techo en la habitación, ni paredes. Y en el piso había algo escrito:_

_"Tú me robaste lo que más quería, voy a devolverte el favor"._

_Con este mensaje había una carta. _

_"Tranquila, el pequeño Mark estará bien. Mientras más lejos estés de la torre, más seguro estará él. Querida Raven, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido, supe como encontrarte y sabré si estás cerca de la torre. Todo gracias al detector de energía de demoníaca de Cyborg. Beast Boy y yo lo criaremos como nuestro hijo. Después de que te fuiste, él no pudo más y se desahogo bebiendo. Entonces, lo lleve a mi habitación y cuando despertó, me creyó cuando le dije que después de buscarte sin cesar, el pasó la noche conmigo. Fingí un embarazo a la perfección, ahora tenemos un hijo. ¿Qué se siente Raven?"_

_Raven dejó caer la carta corrió donde Ángela, quien estaba llorando por su mamá. La tomó en brazos y la abrazó llorando, también. Fue con ella a los restos de la habitación, donde la tormenta comenzó a empeorar._

_La hechicera no pudo contenerse más…._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MAAAAAAAARRRK!–gritó al cielo, la lluvia las mojaba. Raven cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando con su hija. Mark se había ido para siempre._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ahora todo tenía sentido, porque su madre nunca la dejó ir al colegio. Ella le enseño todo. Porque nunca iban a la playa. Por que recién ahora la dejaba salir a sus clases de dibujo, porque confiaba que nunca se acercaría a la bahía. Solo se le permitía ir hasta el centro de la ciudad. Era por protegerla a ella, a su hermano y a sí misma.

- Terra es una maldita –dijo entre dientes.

- Te he dicho que no hables así Ángela. Bueno, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada el riesgo es muy alto para todos -.

- ¿Cómo supo el nombre de mi hermano?-.

- En el respaldar de cada cuna estaba un nombre, era parte de la decoración. No vio el tuyo porque tu cuna estaba en mi cuarto.

Ángela la abrazó- Has sido una gran mamá, no te reprocho nada. Eres la mejor, pero ¿ahora que haremos?-.

- Yo cumplí con contarte todo, como te dije no podemos hacer nada-.

- ¿Te rendirás?-.

- Me rendí hace mucho, hija. Me tiene contra la espada y la pared. Por lo menos por mis poderes se que su corazón sigue latiendo –ni ella misma creía lo que decía.

Ángela bajó la mirada y se fue a su habitación. Raven solo se quedó mirando por al balcón de la terraza como los últimos rayos del sol se escondían detrás de la torre "T".

* * *

- Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo; mamá -.

* * *

**ok, ¿qué tal les pareció?**

**bueno, adios.**

**Espero poder actualiazar pronto, besos. Adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No se parece a ella**

**Hola a todos(as), se que realmente me demoré en subir este capítulo y lo lamento, no terminaba de escribirlo, porque es más largo y tenía tareas, el siguiente capítulo estará para el miércoles, lo prometo. **

**Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Era un nuevo amanecer en Jump City. Y ¿qué mejor lugar para verlo que la azotea de la Torre "T"? Pues eso pensaba el titán verde esa mañana. Se levantó de su cama, se baño, se vistió y salió. Su habitación seguía siendo la misma, a ecepción de que ahora estaba siempre ordenada.

Bajó unas escaleras, pasando por la antigua habitación de Raven. Que ahora era ocupada por alguien más. Llegó al pasadizo central y al abrirse las puertas de la sala, notó que alguien estaba sentado muy pensativo en el sofá, mirando el amanecer a travez del gran ventanal.

- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –le preguntó al chico; este tenía el cabello negro, pero las puntas de un verde tan intenso como sus ojos, delgado pero en forma, con la piel grisácea. Volteó a ver quien le hablaba.

- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, papá –sonrió ligeramente, mostrando sus colmillos en la parte superior de su boca.

Beast Boy se sentó, dejando de lado la idea de ir a la azote, se quedó a acompañar a su hijo, lo amaba a pesar de nunca haberlo planeado tener. El rostro del muchacho que antes le sonrió, cambió a un gesto de frustración. El peliverde lo noto y dedujo que no se encontraba bien, odiaba verlo así. Y que este fuera reservado no era un obstáculo para él.

- ¿Estás bien, Mark? Te noto preocupado -aunque sabía que solo había una explicación lógica para que el serio de Mark se sintiera así- ¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla?... -el chico no respondió- ...Vamos, dime, ¿es eso? -.

- Sí –suspiro- la volví a tener, cada vez más seguido. Veo una tormenta, cayendo sobre mí, rayos con nubes grises; después una risa malvada, un sonido igual al de una roca rajándose; luego, un llanto desesperado y que gritan mi nombre. Eso es lo que siempre sucede...pero anoche vi algo más…..-.

-¿Qué fue? ¿Algo malo? –esas pesadillas habían empezado hace algunas semanas y las tenía cada vez que cerraba los ojos con la intención de descansar.

- Esta vez, vi un ave…no sé que ave era. Era como una sombra, muy oscura; pero a la vez resplandeciente. Un momento, ya vuelvo –se transformó en un leopardo verde con manchas negras y corrió a su habitación. Era la antigua habitación de Raven. Era la única que quedaba, él quería la habitación de su papá, pero este no quiso cederla. Así que no le quedó de otra. Aunque, a pesar de que era muy grande para él, era oscura y fría, se acostumbró. De su escritorio tomó un lápiz y una hoja. Mientras que en la sala el más joven de los titanes adultos seguía mirando el sol que ya casi había salido por completo. Se puso a recordar como su vida había cambiado y llego a tener un hijo sin desearlo.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Beast Boy llamó a Terra para conversar en el vestíbulo, ella se había portado como una amiga de nuevo y al parecer no tenía problemas con que él estuviera con Raven; así que pensó que podía confiar le a ella lo que se proponía. Terra llegó y saludó al peliverde._

_- Hola BB ¿qué sucede? –le dijo con fingida actitud angelical._

_- Hola Terra, escucha, pensarás que estoy loco pero, quiero hacer algo y te necesito, pero, quiero que sea un secreto entre nosotros, ¿ok? –dijo en voz baja y mirando a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera espiando._

_- Tu solo dime, yo haría "lo que sea" por ti –hizo énfasis, con mirada picarona que Beast Boy no notó. Terra realmente no se imaginaba lo que le iba a pedir. En serio._

_- Ok, mira esto – se sentó en uno de los sofás y de su bolsillo sacó una cajita de color azul oscuro con bordes dorados- voy a pedirle matrimonio a Raven y quiero que me ayudes -Terra se quedo petrificada, pensó que el ojiverde regresaría a ella solo, pero se equivocó, dentro de su mente solo surgió un pensaminto…"si no es por las buenas, será por las malas"._

_De la nada se lanzó sobre él. Lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente poniéndose de rodillas en el asiento aprisionándolo y entrelazando sus dedos con el verde cabello del adolescente. Beast Boy no sabía que estaba sucediendo, ¿por qué Terra lo estaba besando? Solo quería quitársela de encima y dejarle claro que él ya la había olvidado. Pero a la fracción de segundo llegó Raven, empezó un cataclismo, todo volaba y sonaba como si la torre se fuera a caer sobre ellos. Con el susto por fin logró quitarse a la rubia de encima, pero, al salir de la impresión solo pudo ver a Raven corriendo, la siguió hasta su cuarto. Ningún ruego fue suficiente, ella realmente se veía enojada y no la culpaba. Lo peor fue ver el brazalete que él le regalo; el cual él se lo había comprado días después de haber quedado atrapado en Nevermore con Cyborg, porque, se dió cuenta de que le gustaba y quería demostrárselo en el momento adecuado; lo __derretió en frente de él. Solo le quedó ver como el significado de su vida, lo abandonaba, tal vez para siempre._

_- No, no no no no….NO! –gritó llorando con la frente en el piso. Alzó un poco la cabeza y vio que el corazón del brazalete no se había derretido, lo tomó y quitándole los restos del metal, lo guardo entre sus manos._

_Terra había estado recargada en el umbral de la puerta desde hace rato viendo la triste escena. "El momento perfecto para que álguien le ofrezca "consuelo" al pobrecito", pensó. Se arrodilló al lado e intentó poner una mano en su espalda. Beast Boy tomó su muñeca con una rapidez y violencia sorprendente que ni siquiera la dejó tocarlo._

_- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! –le "rugió" en la cara._

_- Pero, que querías que hiciera, yo te amo y no quería perderte –dijo con la inocencia más falsa del mundo._

_- ¡Entiende que ya no te amo! ¡Ahora el amor de mi vida se fue! ¡No se a donde habrá ido! ¡Puede que nunca más regrese! ¡Y todo es por TU CULPA! –BB se encontraba fuera de sí, desde ese momento sintió que su vida ya no tenía sentido. Su mirada perdió ese brillo que tanto le caracterizaba, perdió su sonrisa. Dejó de contar chistes, dejó de reir. La escencia de Beast Boy se esfumó, su alma…murió._

_La búsqueda de Raven se inició, Beast Boy no quiso decirle nada a nadie como desapareció la titán oscura. Los demás Titanes solo supieron que desapareció misteriosamente. La buscaron por todo el mundo con ayuda de TODOS los Titanes. El Titán menor llegó a la conclusión de que posiblemente huyó a Azarath y que nunca más la volvería a ver. Decidió nunca decirle la verdad a nadie ni siquiera a su mejor amigo. Decidió desahogar sus penas en un bar, bebiendo hasta olvidar._

_A la mañana siguiente, la pesadilla que estaba viviendo empeoró. Cuando despertó, tenía la vista nublada, de a pocos la fue recuperando. Lo primero que distinguió fue un techo azul con estrellas y paredes con colinas pintadas. Definitivamente no era su habitación y rogaba que no fuera de quien estaba pensando._

_- Buenos días, mi amor –escucho detrás de él. Sintió una mano acariciándole la espalda acompañado de un par de besos en el cuello. Esa voz era demasiado conocida para él._

_- ¿Qué hago aquí? –fue lo único que logró decir y también lo…último. Al voltearse a ver quien le hablaba, no pudo volver a articular palabra, se dio cuentas de que se encontraba completamente desnudo, en la cama, con la misma chica que había hecho que su novia lo dejara…Terra._

_- ¿No lo recuerdas? Anoche, llegaste a la torre totalmente deprimido, viniste a mi habitación y me dijiste que me necesitabas, que me extrañabas. Y ¿Cómo podría negártelo? –dijo acercándosele hasta estar pegada a él, se quitó la sábana que la cubría mostrándole sus pechos y tomando una de sus manos para ponerla sobre estos. Beast Boy volteó y de inmediato le quitó su mano, no quería mirarla, no creía lo que escuchaba, él no podía haber traicionado a Raven, él no era así. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de allí._

_Y…. ¿CÓMO SI ESO HUBIERA SIDO POCO? TERRA UN DÍA Y EMOCIONADA LE DICE QUE ¡ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!_

_Él no lo podía creer ¿qué había hecho para merecer desgracia tras desgracia? Cuando los demás Titanes se enteraron, ya no tenía elección. Nunca estaría con la rubia pero se haría cargo de su hijo, ya que, este no tenía la culpa. La "embarazada" no dejó que BB la acompañara a ninguna de sus pruebas y él no se opuso. Pero le pareció extraño que ella se fuera sola al hospital para dar a luz y no quisiera que nadie la viera hasta que regreso con el bebé a la torre._

_Cuando lo vio por primera vez, sintió que era su hijo y no dudo en darle todo su amor, lo llamó Mark, como su padre fallecido. También porque cuando la hechicera seguía con él acordaron que si algún día tenían un hijo le pondrían Mark si era hombre, o si era mujer; Ángela, el nombre humano de la madre de Rae. Y por alguna razón la piel pálida del pequeño le recordaba a su amada que lo único que pedía era que, donde estuviera, se encontrara bien._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido por los pasos de Mark, este se sentó donde estuvo anteriormente y en la hoja que había traído empezó a dibujar. La marca del lápiz dio forma a unas alas terminadas en punta, era una especie de ave oscura, como una sombra. El papá lo reconoció al instante, recordó haberlo visto la vez en que Robin se había vuelto loco y empezó a ver a Slade en todas partes y cuando lucharon contra Slade días antes del fin del mundo. Era el aura de Raven, su alma. Tomó el dibujo y se quedó mirándolo unos minutos.

-¿Papá?... ¿Estás bien?... ¿Se te desconectó el cerebro, Garfield, o qué? –Mark, intentaba pero a veces no podía con su propia actitud y ver a Beast Boy en "pausa" era una de las muchas cosas que lo irritaban.

- No hijo, estoy bien….. -2 minutos después- …..oye, ¿Qué forma de hablarme es esa?-.

- Solo lo decía por como te quedaste –dijo con voz monótona- ¿Qué pasó?

-Es que, lo que dibujaste….no, nada, olvídalo- se levantó del sofá y fue de regreso a su habitación.

Mark se quedó pensativo ¿qué tenía esa ave que había soñado? ¿Por qué su papá se quedo así? ¿Por que él no se llevaba bien con su mamá? Bueno, el mismo tampoco se llevaba bien con ella, pero no entendía porque las cosas eran así. Nunca le quisieron contar porque sus padres no actuaban como pareja, le parecía extraño pero no quería insistir con él asunto. Decidió quedarse en el sala, a esperar que sus tíos aparecieran para desayunar y luego entrenar.

* * *

- El chico pasa demasiado tiempo solo –dijo Robin preocupado.

- Pero, esposo Robin, ¿Qué podemos hacer?, su formación es deber de nuestros amigos Terra y Beast Boy -.

- Para ser sincero Star, yo nunca vi a Terra actuar como una mamá y BB si lo hizo, dio su mayor esfuerzo, pero esa es la personalidad del pequeño Mark. Confesaré que una vez llegué a pensar que Terra no es la verdadera madre de mi sobrino – dijo recargado en una de las columnas.

- ¡Amigo Cyborg! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! –Starfire quedó sorprendida. "Terra es una gran Titán, ella nunca haría algo así", pensó.

- En serio, esa es una acusación muy seria… ¿qué es lo que insinúas? por qué no podría ser posible – aunque hace años que Robin pensaba lo mismo, y le preocupaba porque él y Star eran los padrinos de Mark.

- Piénsenlo, no les parece raro que de un momento a otro Terra quedara embarazada de BB, cuando él se podría decir que aún estaba con Rae. Conozco a mi amigo y sé que él no llegaría a ser tan irresponsable como para "descuidarse" así. Además, Mark solo tiene rasgos de su padre, de Terra no tiene nada y su personalidad no viene de ninguno de los dos- Cy trató de dar a entender las razones de su pensamiento.

- Pues, no lo sé, y ahora que lo pienso….nunca supimos porque Raven huyó, ¿habría discutido con Beast Boy?-

- No creo eso posible, ella hubiera encontrado como solucionarlo. Extraño mucho a nuestra amiga- dijo con un hilo de voz, Starfire quería llorar.

Todos se miraron y prefirieron salir del sótano donde se habían puesto a conversar desde muy temprano. Cada uno se encontraba sacando sus propias concluiones. Sin percatarse en ningún momento que una rata los observaba entre las sombras.

La sombra creció- valla, parece estoy tan sola en esto –dijo para luego desaparecer.

* * *

**ok, esto fue todo por ****este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos el miércoles para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Los quiero y aprecio que les guste mi historia. Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Que suerte ser su gemela.**

**Hola a todos(as), como lo prometí aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ok, lo siguiente, lo dije en un review pero en caso de que no lo hallan visto lo vuelvo a cambiado algunas partes del capitulo 5 (en realidad e aumentado unas cositas, no he cambiado la historia, no se preocupen). Bueno, hay una parte en la que me pongo un poco explícita, pero no piensen mal, no soy perver solo que quiero que se note que tan sinvergüenza es Terra.**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertencen.**

* * *

Beast Boy no logró conciliar el sueño. Vio de nuevo el dibujo, era el alma de Raven. ¿Por qué su hijo había soñado con eso? ¿Por qué tenía esa pesadilla? ¿Esto querrá decir algo?

Como se encontraba en la litera inferior de su camarote, se volteó y de su cajón sacó la cajita con el anillo de compromiso que nunca pudo darle a su dama oscura. La abrió, dentro estaba la joya hecha de obsidiana tallada con un bello zafiro encima; recordó cuando entró a una mina y se convirtió en topo para el mismo conseguir el zafiro y como casi se cae a la lava para conseguir la obsidiana, ella lo valía. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, 11 años sin verla. ¿Habrá cambiado? ¿Lo extrañara?... ¿Estará viva? Eran las preguntas que siempre se hacía y nunca encontraba respuesta. La mañana transcurrió, Cyborg lo llamó para desayunar pero él no deseaba comer, no tenía ganas de salir ni de hacer nada, estuvo en su habitación; hasta que se hizo de noche.

- Hola cariño ¿Por qué no saliste de tu habitación en todo el día? –dijo alguien en la puerta. No necesito mirar para saber quién era.

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que no entres aquí y que no me llames así, Terra –dijo con voz asesina. Terra la verdad no había cambiado demasiado, solo se le veía más "madura", para ser una persona de reacciones muy infantiles.

- Ay, no te pongas así, mira que me levanté de gran humor y quiero pasar tiempo contigo -.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, y se puso a jugar con el verde cabello del aún veinteañero. Se acercó lentamente con la intención de echarse sobre él. Él la tomó de las muñecas y la empujó muy enojado.

- ¿Encima tienes la sinvergüencería de portarte así? No eres nada más que una zorra. Nunca dejaré de odiarte por lo que hiciste –su voz era irreconocible.

- Si tanto me odias ¿por qué nunca le dijiste a los demás lo que según tu yo provoque? –atacó con coquetería.

- Porque más me importa mi hijo, él tiene derecho a su madre, aunque esta no sea nada más que una sinvergüenza, ahora solo te pido que te largues de mi habitación -.

Terra solo dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta- Se que muy en el fondo aún sientes algo por mí –le sopló un beso y cerró la puerta.

Beast Boy solo se volvió a echar en su cama dispuesto a dormir. Tomó el dibujo, lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, soñando con Mark y Raven, como una familia feliz.

* * *

Otro gran día en Jump City; el cielo azul, blancas nubes y un sol que se llegó a posarse en el lomo de una araña muy rara, de cuerpo verde y patas negras en una ranura de la pared del vestíbulo. La arañita bajó hasta el piso por medio de su telaraña y empezó caminar muy pegada a la pared. Por fin llegó a la puerta del ascensor, y se transformó en una especie de aura negra pero con resplandor verde y tomó la forma Ángela.

Subió al ascensor y fue hasta la parte más alta de la torre. Caminó por el amplio pasillo, sus botines hacían eco, la puerta de la sala se abrió en frente de ella, aún temerosa de que alguien la viera, corrió hasta el gran ventanal. Allí pudo ver a todos los residentes de la torre en la pista de obstáculos entrenando. Felizmente los vidrios eran unidireccionales, nadie notaría que una chica con vestido negro hasta medio muslo, con cinturón ancho verde y botines negros con cadenas los estaba observando.

Aunque su plan era no acercarse a nadie hasta tener la información necesaria para lograr su objetivo. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando al chico de piel gris y pelo similar al de ella. Tenía una gran necesidad de ir a abrazarlo y contar todo de golpe, que la espantosa rubia que le estaba hablando en ese momento no era su madre y que solo es una traidora. Pero no podía, tenía que ser discreta; por Rachel, por Mark y por sí misma.

Se dispuso a revisar, la torre, necesitaba conocerla para poder espiar dentro sin perderse. O más fácil conseguir un plano de la estructura. Recorrió los pasillos y encontró la habitación de Robin, pero no encontró nada útil. Bajó un par de escaleras y divisó la puerta de la habitación de Starfire, simplemente tanto rosa y morado le hizo doler la vista; se acercó a un mesa y tomó una marco de fotos. Aparecían Starfire y Raven, en lo que parecía ser una fiesta de cumpleaños, y el retrato tenía en la parte superior el título de "Best friends".

La dejó exactamente como la encontró y salió de allí, había unas escaleras más, se encontró con la habitación de Cyborg. Era una lugar muy tecnológico, bueno tenía que serlo, ¿no? Allí tampoco encontró algo útil. Se detuvo en frente del mueble, al lado de todos los recuerdos deportivos que el titán robótico tenía. Encontró una fotografía con Robin cuando eran jóvenes y una foto un poco más grande, Cyborg aparecía con Beast Boy a un lado y Mark al otro, era un foto actual, quería llevársela pero, odiaba no poder hacerlo, era una tortura.

Salió del lugar, "así jamás terminaré", pensó. Decidió volver a la sala y buscar en la computadora central, algún plano de la torre. Se demoró un poco pero al fin lo logró, se volvió a asomar al ventanal. El equipo aún seguía entrenando, y era el turno de Mark pasar la pista. El chico era muy ágil, con gran control sobre su poder y al igual que su gemela pasaba por la misma fase de convertirse en un aura negra antes de pasar a ser un animal.

Se sentó frente a uno de los monitores de la computadora y al intentar acceder, hubo un problema:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Lector de retina?! –Suspiró- ¿Y ahora? -.

Se le ocurrió la idea más estúpida," es más que obvio que no funcionará, yo no vivo aquí", pensó. Acercó una de sus esmeraldas al lector- BIP BIP BIP – funcionó.

- ¿Qué?...pero ¿cómo? –en la pantalla apareció escrito "Hola Mark"- Ah, genial –Mark y Ángela tenían retinas similares por ser gemelos – Entonces, tengo acceso a todo. Gracias a Dios es mi gemelo –encontró un plano completo de la torre "T" y lo descargó en el USB que traía.

Se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, corrió a la azotea, ya que ese había sido su ruta de escape la última vez y como águila se fue volando a casa.

* * *

Era de noche, casi todos ya estaban durmiendo a excepción de Cyborg, no sentía sueño así que se le ocurrió revisar la grabación de ese día.

- ¿Pero qué? -Cyborg se quedó atónito con lo que vio.

Ángela, había previsto todo para no ser descubierta por nadie, uso guantes, y se amarró el cabello en caso de que se le cayera alguno. Pero se olvidó de lo más importante,...las cámaras de seguridad.

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el capítulo, espero que les halla gustado. En caso de que quieran ver los planos de la Torre "T", vallan a YouTube y busquen "Inside Teen Titans Tower". Es el plano oficial, el video venía con la segunda temporada de los Teen Titans en el disco 1, creo.**

**pd: en caso de que no lo sepan, la obsidiana es un tipo de roca volcanica de color negro y vidriosa, y dificil de encontar.**

**Ok, los veo pronto, besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ¿No es igual a...?**

**Hola, ¿que tal todo?. Aquí esta el séptimo capítulo. Ya, disculpen si son cortos, pero así es como me salen mejor.**

**Ok, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Raven se despertó como todas las mañanas, se ducho y se vistió con un jean suelto y una blusa. Era domingo y no tenía que ir a trabajar. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hija para despertarla. Caminó por el pasillo y llegó a una puerta con el nombre de su dueña. Al entrar pudo ver a una Ángela profundamente dormida, estaba con la misma ropa de ayer y tenía su laptop abrazada sobre su pecho.

- Hija, despierta ¿qué pasó? ¿Te quedaste jugando hasta tarde? –dijo mientras la movía ligeramente.

- Mmm…Buenos Días, Rachel. Sí, creo que me quede dormida –Ángela se levantó y se alistó mientras su mamá salía a preparar el desayuno -.

Raven con el tiempo aprendió a cocinar, gracias a un libro que había visto en la biblioteca en la que trabajaba. Cuando la chica entró a la cocina, no pudo despegar la vista del gran plato de waffles con miel y frutas acompañado el vasote de leche de soya que estaban sobre la mesa. Era su desayuno favorito, adoraba que la sorprendieran así.

Ambas se sentaron a desayunar, Raven no dejaba la costumbre de tomar solo su té de hierbas en la mañana. El silencio se estaba haciendo incomodo, así que decidió empezar la conversación.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste hasta tarde jugando? Creí haberte dicho que no quería que te volvieras adicta a esas cosas que te arruinan el cerebro –dijo con su voz monótona.

- Disculpa, realmente no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era –mintió.

En realidad, nunca estuvo jugando. Cuando llegó a casa el día anterior ya era de tarde, se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a estudiar el plano de la torre "T" que había tomado. Estuvo hasta tarde memorizando todos los corredores y hasta tubos de agua en caso de que necesitara una salida de emergencia. Pero, ya se sentía preparada para volver al lugar y empezar su verdadero trabajo.

- Ehhh….mamá, ¿crees qué pueda ir al centro comercial hoy? –preguntó, cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa.

- Has estado saliendo más seguido últimamente….. ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? –Ángela se mordió la lengua buscando una excusa a tal punto que casi se la perfora con sus propios colmillos.

- No, solo que vi unas botas que estaban en oferta y quería comprármelas -.

- Ok, supongo que puedes ir –suspiro, su niña estaba creciendo- ten –le dijo mientras le dejaba un billete de 100 dólares al lado de su mano.

Raven recogió los platos y se puso a lavarlos. Se sentía triste, desde luego, no lo expresaría físicamente. La única de sus hijos; la que pudo, inconscientemente, salvar de que se la quitara una enferma con deseos de venganza; se estaba convirtiendo en una adolescente. Le apenaba pensar que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya esta sería una adulta. Felizmente, con el tiempo aprendió a controlar su poder de la empatía, ahora solo sentía las emociones de las personas si lo deseaba. Pero no lo uso con su hija, porque confiaba plenamente en ella.

Ángela fue a su cuarto, se peinó con la división de su cabello al lado izquierdo de su cabeza (como acostumbraba), con su gancho de listón negro y nudo verde de hizo una media cola; por último se puso sus botas hasta la rodilla y salió.

- Vuelvo para tomar lonche ¿sí? -.

- De acuerdo hija, cuídate…te amo –fue lo último que alcanzó a decir justo cuando la puerta se cerraba.

La chica caminó largo trecho hasta llegar a la cuidad, espiar la torre era en cierto modo emocionante, pero era a la vez muy estresante; jamás le había mentido a su mamá, no porque fuera telépata, sino porque la amaba y le estaba avergonzando traicionar su confianza. Decidió ese día si hacer lo que dijo que haría, fue al centro comercial.

Sabía que si su madre se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo perdería toda la confianza; pero al final, si lograba su cometido, ella se lo agradecería toda la vida.

* * *

Todos los titanes se encontraban en las mesas desayunando. Era una mañana muy tranquila y aburrida, hace ya días que nadie atacaba la ciudad. Mark estaba sentado entre Cyborg y Starfire; comiendo su plato de tocino con huevos al igual que todos los demás, si, leyeron bien, al igual que TODOS.

- Extraño esas contiendas sobre los alimentos que tomaríamos en el desayuno, nuestros amigos realmente eran divertidos –le decía Starfire en el oído a su esposo.

- Lo sé, Star, se que ya nada es igual que antes, ¿podrías creer que AUN no me acostumbro a ver a Beast Boy comer carne?, definitivamente no a superado nada. Pero sé que hacer para alegrar un poco la mañana… ¿Quieres dar la noticia?-.

El rostro de la tamaraneana se iluminó, estaba ansiosa por contarles a sus amigos, lo que Robin y ella guardaban en secreto esperando el mejor momento. El aprendiz de Batman se levantó de su asiento y se puso delante de todos.

- Bien, Titanes, necesito su atención –tomó la mano de su esposa y la hizo pararse a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo la inexpresiva voz de…..Beast Boy.

- Starfire y yo queremos dar una noticia…... -dos minutos después- ... -Robin se sentía muy nervioso, aún siendo él el líder.

- ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! –Starfire no pudo más, y lo gritó tan fuerte que hasta en su planeta se pudo escuchar.

Todos se quedaron asombrados y fueron a abrazar a la pareja que por fin después de 6 años de casados formarían una familia.

- Felicidades –decía la rubia abrazando a los dos- estoy muy feliz por ustedes, ya tendrás a alguien con quién pasar el tiempo Mark-.

- Ja…ja…ja...que graciosa –dijo con mirada asesina, luego felicitó a sus padrinos.

- Felicidades, pero advierto que nadie me hará cambiar ningún pañal -.

-No te preocupes, ahijado, eso no pasará –dijo Robin revolviéndole el cabello negro/verde.

Beast Boy se levantó de su asiento y fue a darle la mano a su amigo; y abrazar a su casi hermana.

-Los felicito, espero que todo les vaya bien…y les aconsejo, pasen el mayor tiempo que puedan con él o ella. Crecen muy rápido –dijo volteando a ver a su hijo.

Al final fue Cyborg a felicitarlos. Quien había parecido tranquilo toda la mañana, pero en realidad estaba muy preocupado. ¿Cómo les diría a los demás lo que había visto la noche anterior en la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad? Lo mejor sería primero decírselo a al líder, pero con la bella noticia que acaba de dar no quería preocuparlo. Ni modo, tenía que hacerlo.

- Hey, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento a solas? –le susurró el Titán robótico.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué? Cy –dijo saliendo al pasillo con él.

- Ayer vi algo en las cámaras de seguridad. Alguien, una chica, podría decir que una niña, ha estado entrando a la torre, a espiar y robar información. Tienes que ver la grabación, es más preocupante de lo que crees-.

- De acuerdo. ¿Crees que en tu computadora podamos verlo? -.

- Si, no hay problema -.

Pasada la mañana, los titanes hacían sus actividades para matar el tiempo. Starfire y Terra hablaban sobre el bebé. Beast Boy estaba en su habitación al igual que Mark, solo que este se encontraba dibujando, en vez, de estar tirado mirando el techo como su papá. Los dos titanes restantes se dirigieron a la habitación de Cyborg, al llegar este entró en su gran computadora y puso "play" al video.

Ambos vieron a la chica aparecer del aura oscura.

- ¿Raven? –dijo Robin sorprendido.

- No exactamente -.

Le puso zoom al video y se vio con más claridad a la araña transformarse en humana y mucho rato después, en la azotea, convertirse en águila; siempre por medio del aura.

- ¿No es igual a...?-.

-Si –lo interrumpió el moreno, con voz seria.

- Esto es muy extraño –Robin no podía evitar estar intrigado por la persona, que espiaba su hogar- ¿Qué información se robó? -.

- Solo algo, el plano completo de la torre. Es muy probable que vuelva, está buscando algo, ya que entró a la habitación tuya, la de Star y la mia. ¿Qué haremos? ¿la atrapamos? -.

- Es lo mejor, necesitamos interrogarla. Y para tu alivio, algo me dice que esto no tiene que ver nada con Slade. Además que murió hace mucho-.

- Aleluya, este es un momento histórico -vaciló.

- Pero, se ve que maneja a la perfección sus poderes. Si queremos atraparla, necesitaremos a todos -.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, siguiente capítulo, el viernes 2 de Mayo . Prometido.**

**pd: ya dejare de describir los colres de la ropa de los gemelos, ustedes ya saben que son negro y verde. Solo pondre lo que se ponen.**

**Cuidense, bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nos conocimos, cambio de planes.**

**Hola a todos(as), se que dije que actualizaría el viernes 2, pero las tareas y otras cosas no me dejaron, así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Y pensándolo bien, ya no prometeré un día para actualizar, por que me duele al final no poder hacerlo y siento que les estoy mintiendo. Así que ahora será sorpresa cuando suba otro capítulo.  
**

**Bueno, los dejaré de aburrir, ahora a la razón por la que realmente hicieron click en el titulo del fic.**

* * *

Ángela caminaba tranquilamente entre las personas y miraba los grandes letreros de las tiendas. Sí, se sentía mejor asiendo lo que le dijo a su mamá que haría.

Entró a una de las muchísimas tiendas que había, vio unas cuantas cosas que le gustaron y se acerco a la vendedora, quién la miró extraño por su apariencia, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Se dirigió a la salida muy distraída con su celular en una mano y sus bolsas en la otra, al cruzar la puerta no dio más de dos pasos y se cayó de espaldas. Alguien había chocado con ella.

- Disculpa ¿te encuentras bien?, fue mi culpa, no me fijaba por donde iba –dijo la persona.

- No, no te preocupes, yo era la dis...tra... -no pudo terminar su frase, ambos se quedaron mirando.

"No puede ser" fue lo que pensó Ángela. Por otro lado, "ok, dicen que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte del mundo, pero esto es ridículo" pensó el sujeto.

- Eh, hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas.

"Se lo digo, no se lo digo, se lo digo, no se lo digo", la cabeza de la ojiverde era un remolino, nunca espero encontrarlo y conocerlo, no como personas normales. Pero, no podía solo salir corriendo, porque en el fondo deseaba conocerlo. Era su hermano, aunque a él ni se le cruzara por la cabeza.

- Me llamo Ángela -.

- Y ¿Qué edad tienes? -.

- Tengo 11, 12 en Septiembre –"¿por qué dije eso?".

- A, valla, que coincidencia –"esto es macabro, a un para mí".

- Jajaa, ¿en serio Mark? ¡Qué gracioso! -.

-Sí,…un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Mark? –dijo con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

"Estúpida, estúpida", se decía en su cabeza. Supuestamente no sabía su nombre. Miró a todos lados buscando una excusa, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el polo del chico.

- Ah, lo vi en tu polo, pensé que debía ser tu nombre –"que se lo crea, que se lo crea. Por favor, que se lo crea".

En efecto, Mark llevaba un polo negro con su nombre grabado en todo el pecho, que su casca de cuero verde oscura dejaba ver.

- ¡Ah! Claro, lo olvide, discúlpame por haberme chocado contigo ¿Quieres algo? ¿Qué tal un helado? -.

- Gracias, pero, ya tengo que volver a casa. Mamá me esté esperando –.

-Ok, mmmmm...valla, me caiste bien ¿crees que nos podamos ver de nuevo? Pocas personas me hablan, en realidad –dijo cabizbajo.

- Cl…Claro –tartamudeó, no quería hacerlo sentirse mal, y le dolía saber que a él también lo marginaban.

- ¡Genial! Dame tu número y yo te doy el mío –propuso sacando su celular.

Ángela también sacó el suyo e intercambiaron sus números. Luego, Mark la acompaño hasta la salida del centro comercial ya para irse.

- Bueno, nos vemos Ángela –le dio la mano como despedida, para después voltear y tomar su camino a casa.

- Adiós,…hermanito –llegó a decir cuando el ya se había perdido entre la multitud. Empezó a caminar a su casa, mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Rachel diciéndole que ya estaba regresando.

Entró en un callejón y se convirtió en halcón para ir más rápido, a la vez que el aire chocaba con su pico y frente, pensaba en como haría las cosas ahora; nunca esperó "conocerlo" así, solo quedó una opción, sería la mejor amiga de Mark, y cuando llegue el momento adecuado le diría la verdad. Aterrizó en frente de la puerta y sacó sus llaves para entrar.

- Hola mamá –dijo al ver a Raven sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro- ¿vez? Te dije que llegaría para el lonche.

- Hola hija, sí lo sé, me alegra que estés aprendiendo a ser más puntual. ¿Qué te compraste? –dejó su libro a una costado para ir a preparar el té para las dos.

- Unas "pocas" cosas, y encontré las botas de las que te hable en la mañana –dejó sus bolsas en su habitación y de ellas sacó una cajita, la escondió detrás de su espalda; al sentarse a las mesa su mamá le había puesto su taza de té y unas galletas de avena con canela que le encantaban.

- Ten –dijo poniendo la cajita sobre la mesa y empujándola hasta que estuviera al alcance de la hechicera.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Abrió la cajita con mucha delicadeza y dentro había una pulsera azul con rositas negras, miro de nuevo a su hija- ¿es para mí? -.

- Madre, lo último que puedes pensar es que yo volveré de hacer compras sin algo para ti, la mejor mamá del mundo – se paró y abrazó a Raven, quien siempre aceptó los abrazos de su hija, porque era la única que se los daba con sinceridad.

* * *

Mark caminaba por las calles, no sentía ganas de volar. Le gustaba ver a las demás personas, cada una con sus propios problemas, pero aún así dándole una sonrisa a los demás. ¿Por qué él no podía ser así? De repente, su celular sonó, era un mensaje de su papá.

_"Estamos yendo a una emergencia, Plasmus volvió a despertar, creo que mientras más viejo se hace, más asqueroso se pone. Avísame cuando hallas llegado a la torre"._

Lástima, tenía intenciones de quedarse un rato más caminando. Ni modo, se convirtió en paloma y voló hacía la torre. Entró a la sala, y se desparramó en el sofá. Escribió de vuelta a su Beast Boy diciéndole que ya había llegado.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar en control y encender el televisor, estaban transmitiendo en vivo la pelea de los aún llamados Teen Titans, aunque ya estuvieran adultos.

_**(NA: en negrita significa que es lo que sucede en la televisión)**_

**Plasmus vomitó un gran chorro de ácido que casi cae sobre Cyborg , de no ser por la gran roca con la que Terra lo bloqueó. Starfire lanzaba starballs y rayos con sus ojos, mientras que Robin lanzaba bombas de todo tipo, pero nada parecía hacerle daño. Terra formó un camino de rocas flotante hasta el monstruo, Cyborg y Beast Boy fueron por él. El titán robótico lanzo un rayo sónico mientras que el verde se convertía en tigre para caer sobre él. Plasmus se dio cuenta de la intención, abrió su gigantesca boca se tragó al menor de los Titanes.**

- ¡Papá! – gritó Mark parándose de un salto con la bosa abierta.

**Todos los demás integrantes del equipo se quedaron fríos. Plasmus se reía en sus caras, hasta que se empezó a sentir mal, su cabeza se estaba inflando cada vez más. El enorme mutante explotó dejando un gran charco de viscosa y maloliente maza de la cual emergió un tiranosaurio verde.**

**- Ok, no fue exactamente lo que estaba planeando –indicó Beast Boy regresando a su forma humana, intentando limpiar su traje.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados, Mark se tranquilizó sentándose de nuevo el sofá. De allí, se preguntó: "¿Cuándo podré ir yo a las misiones? ¿Cuándo podré ser un Titán?...Mi padrino dijo que ya llegaría el momento, mi madrina está embarazada y pronto ya no podrá pelear…ya no quiero vivir ocultándome. Nunca fui al colegio, el tío Cy me enseño todo, nunca pude hacer amigos; nunca podré...pero...¿qué estoy diciendo? Ángela podría ser mi amiga, nos parecemos mucho, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad". Tomó su celular de nuevo y llamó al número de la chica.

- ¿Hola? –preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono.

- Eh, hola Ángela, es Mark ¿me recuerdas? -.

-Obvio, te conocí hace dos horas -.

- Jajá ¿quería preguntarte? ¿Podríamos encontrarnos? ¿Mañana? – preguntó con notorio nerviosismo.

-...Sí, claro, ¿en dónde? Y ¿a qué hora? -,

- En el parque, frente a la bahía. A las 6 de la tarde ¿podría ser?-.

- Mmmm, ok. Entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós-.

-Adiós, Ángela -.

* * *

Ok, ¿había quedado en ir al parque con Mark? Ni siquiera llevaban 1 día de conocerse y ya eran amigos. De repente, él al parecer no tiene a nadie más que su familia, que era obvio que las cosas no eran como él deseaba, ¿Cómo decirle que las cosas no deberían ser así?. Eso pronto iba a cambiar.

* * *

Los Titanes regresaron de su pelea con Plasmus cubiertos de la maza asquerosa sobrante al regresar a su forma original. Mark se encontraba en su habitación a durmiendo. Antes de que todos se fueran a sus habitaciones a darse un merecido baño, Robin se paró en frente de a puerta .

- Un momento, Titanes –levanto las manos en frente en señal de que se detuvieran.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Terra intentando sacar lo que podía de la suciedad del cabello.

- ¿Ya les contaremos, Robin? –preguntó Cyborg acercándose a la computadora.

- Sí –volteó a mirar a los demás- hemos tenido un pequeño problema de seguridad en la torre -.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Silkie se escapó de nuevo? Porque no lo buscaré yo –dijo Beast Boy quitándose algo verde viscoso que se le quedó en el oído.

- No, es algo un poco más grave -.

Cyborg puso el video de la cámara de seguridad en la pantalla de la sala, todos vieron a la chica cambiando de forma para entrar y rondar la torre. Quedaron con la boca abierta sobre todo dos personas.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –susurró el Titan verde con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula en el suelo.

- Se parece a nuestro hijo –adivinen quien dijo intentando agarrarse del brazo del antes mencionado.

Nadie podía despegar la mirada del video, vieron como la chica se acercó al lector y robó el plano de la torre para luego salir volando por la azotea.

- Tiene exactamente los mismos poderes –dijo Starfire completamente perpleja.

- ¿Alguien trató de clonar a mi hijo? –Beast Boy se alteró.

- No dejó ni una sola muestra de su ADN, no podría decírtelo –le dijo Cyborg mientras le daba pausa al video.

- Esto pasó hace unos días, y al parecer está fue su única visita, pero va a volver, algo busca además de los planos de la torre. Entró a husmear en la habitación de Star, la de Cy y la mía; pero no sabemos que hizo en las habitaciones porque no tenemos cámaras allí. Revisamos cada rincón de todas las maneras posibles y no ha dejado nada, fue como si un fantasma hubiera pasado –su tono de voz era calmado, pero cambió al de liderazgo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- Y ¿qué haremos esposo Robin? -.

- Sé muy bien que en el fondo lo que más nos intriga no es como logró entrar a la torre, sino su increíble similitud con nuestro futuro Titán. Así que lo mejor es esperar a que vuelva a venir y entre todos capturarla y encerrarla para interrogarla, es la única opción que tenemos -.

- Llamemos al ahijado Mark para que tenga conocimiento de la situación –sugirió la extraterrestre.

- Star y esto también va para ti Beast Boy, he decidido que él no sabrá del asunto, YA QUE –dijo antes de que el peliverde comenzara a protestar –por ser joven, es muy terco, y hay cosas que aún no entiende. Por lo tanto, de esto nos ocuparemos solo los adultos.

- Creo que lo estás subestimando –dijo el padre MUY serio- pero estoy de acuerdo-.

Todos asintieron para luego retirarse a sus respectivos dormitorios, ya era más allá de la media noche. La rubia caminó hasta entrar al suyo y después de tomar una ducha se preparó para dormir. "No puede ser. Tiene que ser un clon, un robot o algún otro tipo de truco. Yo solo vi una cuna con el nombre del mocoso, solo había un bebe. No puede tener ninguna relación con el raro antisocial de Mark, si hubiera otro, tarde o temprano descubrirán que no soy la madre. Ay, no te preocupes por eso Terra, todo estará bien. Una tonta coincidencia no hará nada, sé que muy pronto mi verde y hermoso y sexy duendecito entrará en razón y se dará cuenta de que me ama. Y por fin seré la señora Tara Markov de Logan", pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo, cuídense. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Cometiste el mismo error**

**Hola amigos(as), por fin, entre exámenes logré terminar el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. **

* * *

- ¡Oye! ¡Ya levántate! ¡Es casi mediodía! –le gritó Terra a su hijo.

- Ok, ya me levanto, no tienes gritarme –dijo Mark muy soñoliento.

- Bien, ahora apúrate a salir o tu papá se pondrá dramático creyendo que estás enfermo –dijo toda fastidiada para luego salir con un portazo.

"No tiene que tratarme así, ¿yo que le hice? Y no tiene por qué quejarse de que mi padre se preocupe por mí. Ella debería ser a primera en importarle". Mark se alistó para salir a desayunar con los demás. Llevaba un jean y polo negro con zapatillas y correa verde. Bajó unas escaleras para pasar a la sala.

Al entrar todos estaban repartidos entre la cocina y las mesas. Se sentó mientras saludaba a todos los residentes de la torre.

- Bueno, Titanes, el entrenamiento de hoy se suspenderá, pero lo recuperaremos mañana con 2 horas más -.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Cyborg.

- Star y yo saldremos a patrullar la ciudad, y como no han aparecido muchos problemas solo iremos nosotros dos -.

- Me parece TAAAAAAaaaannnn raro que tengan que salir a patrullar exactamente cuando a mi madrina le toca su primer control de embarazo –dijo Mark leyendo los papeles que Robin había dejado en su asiento y al aparecer eran del hospital.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! –Cyborg estalló de la risa- ¿Con qué patrullaje, no? -.

- ¿Podemos ir? Será muy emocionante –dijo Terra.

- Supongo, ya que Mark nos delató –miró de manera intimidante al chico.

Al oir esto la expresión de su rostro cambio. "¿Y ahora como digo que no voy a ir?...No puedo decir que me encontraré con alguien, menos con el tío Cyborg cerca. Mmm, a ver que se me ocurre".

- Eh, yo no voy, tengo algo...tengo algo que hacer esta tarde-.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa? –dijo Beast Boy.

- Voy a…..recitar unos poemas en el centro, cerca de la pizzería –"créanlo, créanlo".

- Mark, si ese lugar es un café, creo que sé de qué lugar estás hablando y no me parece una buena idea que vayas -.

- ¿Por qué? No pasa nada malo, solo la gente va recita sus poemas o toca música y se van, nada más -.

- Hablaremos de esto después –dijo muy serio el titán verde, dejando a todos asustados con su tono.

- Pero, hablas como si estuviera haciendo algo malo o algo anormal, solo son mis costumbres, con lo que me siento cómodo haciendo. Por ejemplo, tú y el tío Cy con los videojuegos-.

- No dije que sea malo, solo es preocupante que pases tanto tiempo solo-.

Cada uno iba alzando más la voz, mientras que es resto de los Titanes los miraban asombrados, nunca habían visto discutir a Beast Boy con su hijo. Con Terra era por decirlo "normal" ¿pero con Mark?

- ¡¿Preocupante?! ¿Por qué? - gritó ya muy irritado.

- Porque no entiendo que te hace ser así…¡¿Por qué no puedes ser como una persona normal?! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar encerrado todo el día en tu cuarto con tus deprimentes dibujos?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan raro?!-.

- ...

Todos se quedaron callados y muy sorprendidos, pero nadie más que Cyborg, porque él ya había escuchado a su mejor amigo decir eso...y a quien. Mark se limitó a quedarse estático, no podía creerlo, la tristeza lo invadió por completo hasta llegar a reflejarse en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas queriendo salir.

- ..."Ay, Dios"...Mark, disculpa, no... –se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- ….no quise ofenderte, solo que… -.

- ¡SOLO QUE NADA! –el chico explotó, sus ojos y los cabellos que tenía de color verde aumentaron perturbadoramente su color, empezó a respirar agitadamente mostrando peligrosamente sus colmillos- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE POR HACER COSAS DIFERENTES ME CONSIDERES RARO, PARA TU INFROMACIÓN AQUÍ NADIE ES NORMAL: TU ERES VERDE, MI TIO ES MITAD ROBOT, MI MADRE CONTROLA LA TIERRA, MI MADRINA ES UNA EXTRATERRESTRE Y MI PADRINO EL NO TENER PODERES ES LO QUE LO HACE TAMBIÉN DIFERENTE! -.

Salió corriendo a su habitación hecho un leopardo, literalmente, se encerró con la intención de no querer volver a ver a nadie. De vuelta en la cocina, todos se quedaron en shock por lo que acababan de presenciar, pero mejor era no mencionarlo hasta que la tensión disminuyera, nadie quería empeorar las cosas.

Starfire, Terra y Robin se dirigieron al ascensor, para bajar hasta el garaje e irse al hospital como hace un rato acordaron. Beast Boy iba a seguirlos, pero el peso de una mano robótica en su hombro lo obligó a detenerse.

- ¿Crees qué debo hablar con él verdad? –dijo sin voltear- no sé en que pensaba, cometí un grave error y…..-.

- Un grave error que ya habías cometido antes –el verde lo miró extrañado- no me mires así. Viejo, no creo que te haga bien el recordar pero….. ¿Recuerdas cuando inventamos el juego de Bola Apestosa?-.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_- Pero…..por favor –suplicó Beast Boy deteniendo la puerta de Raven como podía._

_- A todo el mundo le encanta un buen juego de Bola Apestosa –dijo Cyborg asomándose._

_- Y necesitamos un árbitro para jugar la ronda de calentamiento -._

_- No – Raven volvió a negarse. Y con un rayo de aura negra les cerró la puerta en sus caras._

_- Oh, por favor Raven. ¿Por qué no puedes divertirte como la gente normal? ¿Por qué siempre estas encerrada en tu oscura habitación, leyendo tus aburridos libros viejos? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rara? -._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

- Ah, te referías a eso, pero…-.

- No más peros –lo interrumpió- acaba de pasar exactamente lo mismo. Ahora, te acuerdas lo que me dijiste a la mañana siguiente mientras jugabamos videojuegos -.

- ...

- Me dijiste con toda la seriedad del mundo que irias a disculparte, no importa si la respuesta que obtuviste fue una indirecta de "largate", el asunto fue que por tu voluntad propia quisiste disculparte. Ahora necesitas hacer lo mismo -el verde miro al robótico apenado, sabía que tenía razón.

- Ire a disculparme -.

Beast Boy se dirigió hasta la habitación de Mark mientras que los demás se iban en el auto-T al hospital. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie le abrió.

- ¡Mark! Soy yo. Escucha hijo, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte llamado raro, porque tienes toda la razón, nadie es raro solo se es diferente… ¡Mark! –Nadie contestaba- ¡Mark! -.

No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido dentro, optó por abrir la puerta él mismo, al entrar no encontró a nadie, al parecer había salido por la ventana, ya que esta se encontraba abierta. Estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero su celular sonó.

_"Voy a estar afuera por unas horas. No me llames. Realmente quiero estar solo"_

No lo culpó por eso, al parecer le dolió más de lo que imaginaba. Decidió mejor esperar a que regresara y arreglar las cosas.

* * *

Mark se pasó casi todo el día vagando por la ciudad, hasta que su reloj marcó 5:45 pm. "Ya tengo que ir encontrarme con Ángela ", pensó. Se levantó de la acera y se dirigió al parque al que iba de picnic con los Titanes.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que entre las personas que jugaban y caminaban alrededor vio a la chica de ojos y mechones esmeralda. Ella lo saludo desde lejos mientras se acercaba y él le respondió.

- ¡Hola Ángela! ¿Cómo estás? -.

- Hola, bien ¿y tú? –dijo muy alegre. La chica llevaba jean y casaca negra con polo verde, botas de ambos colores y cinturón plateado.

- Bien, me alegra que pudieras venir…. ¿quieres comer algo? No he almorzado -.

- Mm, ok –se encaminaron hasta el centro de la ciudad donde estaba la famosa pizzería que dividía la calle en dos.

Se sentaron en una de la mesas en la parte del balcón y pidieron una pizza de salami.

- Bueno, para ser sincero, no nos conocemos mucho. Cuéntame sobre ti - dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de pizza a la boca.

"Ok, Ángela no cometas errores ahora, no como en el centro comercial".

- Ok, pues, mi nombre es Ángela, lo sabes,….tengo casi 12 años, mis colores preferidos son el verde y el negro. Adoro solo la leche de soya, el resto de alimentos de soya los detesto. Me encanta dibujar aunque nunca los muestro porque a veces dan miedo, me gustan los videojuegos y toco el bajo.

- ¿Cuáles son tus apellidos?-.

- Roth, Ángela Roth – "¡¿Qué me dije sobre no cometer errores?! ¡Ya hable de más!".

- ¿Solo tienes uno?-.

- Si, solo vivo con mi mamá –"ya que. ¡Que todo se vaya al abuelo!, nadie se enterará, más sospechoso será si oculto demasiado "- nunca conocí a mi padre -.

**(N.A: En caso de que no hallan entendido la frase "¡Que todo se vaya al abuelo!" me dicen en un review para responderselo).**

- Oh, lo siento mucho, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – "pobrecita".

- No lo sé, a pesar de ser muy feliz con mamá, una mujer grandiosa que nunca dejó que algo me faltara, siempre existe ese vacío de que álguien te falta -.

- Es muy diferente a la mía. Bueno, yo soy Mark Logan Markov, tengo tu misma edad y tus mismos colores favoritos. También me encanta dibujar, yo dibujo cosas abstractas que tienden a ser deprimentes, lo admito. Me gusta escuchar música, leer y tiendo a pasar mucho tiempo solo -

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron a seguir caminar, ya estaba atardeciendo así que fueron a la feria del muelle.

- Y ¿Cómo son tus padres? -.

- Pues, verás, tengo mucho para decir. Mi padre se llama Garfield Logan -.

-Jajajajajajajajaj ¿Garfield? -"ajajajjajajajajaaaa, no puedo creer que papá se llame así, jajajajajajaj".

- Sí, jajajajaj, es un buen padre, a sido muy serio desde que tengo memoria pero mi tío me cuenta que alguna vez él fue el más feliz y bromista de todos, aunque sus chistes fueran malos. En cambio, mi mamá es una pesadilla, se llama Tara Markov, me trata como un estorbo y le fastidia cada vez que álguien se preocupa o pregunta algo sobre mí. A veces pienso que fui un error, un error de ellos, por dos razones -.

- ¿Cuáles? – preguntó la chica al oír como era su vida con esa bruja.

- Primero, esta claro que me tuvieron muy jóvenes, porque ambos tiene 27 años. Segundo, porque ellos nunca han actuado como pareja, no están casados y soy lo suficientemente observador como para darme cuenta de que no se llevan bien –dijo con los ojos brillosos.

Ángela puso una mano en el hombro de Mark intentando consolarlo, le dolía saber que tenía que sufrir con todo eso, no era justo.

- Pero olvidemos ese tema –dijo reponiéndose- también vivo con mi tío Víctor, y mis padrinos Richard y Kory. Cuéntame más de tu mamá -.

- Pues, es muy reservada y seria, siempre fue así. Es muy responsable, ordenada, inteligente y protectora. Yo nunca fui al colegio, ella me enseño. Sobretodo idiomas, hasta ahora ya se hablar alemán, sánscrito y latín -.

- Genial, ah, en ningún momento me dijiste como se llamaba -.

- Oh, se llama Rachel -.

- Su nombre es muy bonito, ¿te pareces mucho a ella? -.

- Pues en realidad solo saqué el color de piel y la baja estatura jajjajaa, supongo que el resto debe ser de papá - "obviamente".

- Jajajjaja, yo tampoco fui al colegio es por eso que no tengo amigos, mi tio Víctor fue quien me enseño todo. Oye, pero yo también soy bajo, ¿por quién?, no lo sé, creo que por papá ya que en sus fotos de joven es el más bajo de todos, ahora mide como 1.90m - Mark miró su reloj y se sorprendió, ya eran las 9:23pm, ya era muy tarde y tenían que irse.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? -.

- No gracias, yo puedo ir sola, está un poco lejos y en tu casa ya te deben estar esperando -.

- Ok, pero ten mucho cuidado, adiós -.

- Adiós, amigo –se dieron un abrazo sin siquiera pensarlo, ambos se sintieron por primera vez en sus vidas que tenían a alguien más en quien confiar, aunque su amistad se hubiera iniciado el día anterior, no importaba, que no estaban solos era lo importante.

* * *

Mark llegó a la torre caminando, de nuevo le dio flojera volar, ya todos estaban dormidos y las luces apagadas, tuvo que poner como 5 contraseñas para que la puerta lo dejara pasar, gracias al nuevo sistema de seguridad que le puso el tío Cy. Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación, no veía a nadie, estaba a punto de entrar…

- ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡Todos como unos tarados buscándote! ¡NO VUELVES A SALIR NUNCA MÁS! ¡¿Me escuchaste, bastar...?! -.

- ¡TERRA! –la rubia volteó, mientras que Mark se recuperaba del infarto que esta le provocó- Eso no es verdad, yo le dije a los demás que él había salido así que no mientas, yo hablaré con él –Terra solo se fue insultando y maldiciendo todo y a todos en voz baja.

- Papá, se que llegue tarde, es que perdí la noción del tiempo…..-.

- No te voy a regañar por eso, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. Lo que quiero es pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana, tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste, por favor…discúlpame -.

- Lo sé, yo aún estaba cuando lo dijiste en mi puerta y acepto tus disculpas, sé que no fue tu intención. Buenas Noches -.

- Buenas Noches, hijito -.

Mark entró en su habitación dispuesto a dormir para la larga sesión de entrenamiento que tendría que aguantar al día siguiente y Beast Boy se fue a la suya con el mismo fin.

* * *

**Ok, espero que les halla gustado y que me dejen su opinión, sino te gusto igual. ¡Si! ¡tu!, ¡el que siempre lee y nunca deja nada!, ajajajaajajajajaja. No mentira, es opcional.**

**Bueno les deseo una muy buena próxima semana y sean felices. Besos.**

**PD: Bastantes lectores me han mandado mensajes diciendo que quieren lemon en el fic, así que ****yo les pregunto ¿quieren que ponga uno?. Respondan en reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Cómo desearía que lo conociera**

**Holas, agradezcan a las vacaciones porque me permitieron traerles el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, espero que les guste. Con respecto a la cuestión de poner lemon o no en el fic, mi decisión se ****encuentra en mis notas finales, después del capítulo. Pero por ahora vamos a lo importante.**

* * *

Raven estaba en casa, miraba el reloj constantemente, la preocupación la hacía inquietarse y derretir algunos adornos. Ángela le dijo que iría a pasear pero ya eran como 5 horas que había salido y no regresaba.

Se paró del sofá y por varios minutos caminó de un lado a otro, ya la había llamado 6 veces y tratado de contactarla con la mente pero no la encontraba. Afuera había empezado a llover y eso empeoraba su angustia. Estaba a punto de salir ella misma a buscarla.

Pero por fin escucho la puerta abrirse y su bella hija entró, estaba toda empapada y estornudando.

- ¡Ángela! ¿En dónde estabas? ¡Te llame varias veces y no me contestabas! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?! –dijo en medio de los objetos que se hacían añicos.

Raven corrió y trajo una toalla para envolver a la chica, se le notaba muy mal.

- Discúlpame mamá, se me pasó la hora y cuando volaba a casa, empezó la tormenta y no podía ver bien...¡ACHU!...No respondí las llamadas porque estaba transformada. Lo siento –dijo entre los estornudos y con la nariz tapada -.

- Esta bien –suspiro- ojala que no tengas la temperatura muy alta- cogió el termómetro y se lo puso.

La hechicera hizo que Ángela se pusiera su pijama y se acostara, tenía 39° de temperatura. "Esta noche no voy a poder dormir", pensó la madre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Raven llamó a la biblioteca para decir que no se presentaría a trabajar, ya que su hija se encontraba enferma y solo ella la podía cuidar. Luego, en la cocina preparó una limonada caliente con miel para ella.

Entró al cuarto de paredes, techo y suelo negro con cortinas verdes y muebles de ambos colores. "Para mí todo era azul y negro, así que no puedo decirle nada", pensó. En la pared opuesta a la puerta tenía, en toda su extensión, pintado en verde y con letra gótica el nombre de la chica que dormía en la cama debajo del este.

Raven se sentó a un costado y despertó a su hija.

- Buenos Días ¿cómo te sientes? –dijo con su voz característica pero con un aire cariñoso.

- Algo mej… ¡achu! ¡achu! ¡ACHU!...me retracto, estoy igual -.

- Bueno, al menos ya no tienes la nariz tapada y no te transformas con cada estornudo, ya lo aprendiste a controlar –dijo algo triste al recordar a quién le sucedía eso al resfriarse.

- Pero es incómodo soltar humo verde-negro de la nada –su mamá le entregó la taza para que se tomará su desayuno.

- Hoy no irás a tu clase de dibujo ¿está bien? -.

- Ok –respondió con un puchero.

- Bueno, ahora lo mejor es que descanses –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

El día siguió lleno de estornudos acompañados de incomodas nubecitas de humo y el estar en encerrada en su cuarto era muy aburrido. Ni con su laptop se divertía jugando.

Raven se encontraba en su cuarto meditando para controlar su instinto maternal que la mantenía preocupada, al terminar salió para preparar el almuerzo a la chica. Cuando pasó por la sala notó que el celular de Ángela se había quedado sobre la mesa, estaba sonando, lo levantó y vio que tenía 3 mensajes y 4 llamadas perdidas. "¿Quién llamaría a Ángela con tanta insistencia?".

Deslizó el dedo en la pantalla para ver de quién eran y que decían. Lo curioso es que solo decía número bloqueado, no decía de quién era.

**3 mensajes: Número Bloqueado**

_**7:38 am**_

_"Hola Ángela. ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa? Espero que la lluvia no te haya alcanzado. Yo recibí un par de gritos de mi mamá para que después mi padre le callara la boca, lo hubieras visto, fue gracioso."_

_**8:45 am**_

_"Hola ¿recibiste mi mensaje anterior?"_

_**9:00 am:** Llamada perdida._

_**9:18 am:** Llamada perdida._

_**9:47 am:** Llamada perdida._

_**10:02 am:** Llamada perdida._

_**10:12 am**_

_"Ya bueno, cuando veas mensajes y/o llamadas, me llamas ¿ok? En serio me estoy preocupando."_

Raven entró de improviso a la habitación y encontró a Ángela jugando con un ovillo de lana y sus manos convertidas en garras, al ver a su mamá lo escondió como pudo y muy avergonzada de que la descubrieran haciendo esa inmadurez.

- ¿De quién es este número? –le puso el celular en frente – te ha mandado 3 mensajes y te llamó 4 veces.

"oh oh"- Es...un amigo, lo conocí cuando fui al centro comercial -.

- Disculpa por ver tu celular así pero soy tu madre y tengo derecho a saber -.

- Lo sé ¡ACHU!...ayer que salí, me iba a encontrar con él, por eso pregunta si llegué bien. Es buena persona -.

"Bueno, me alegro que no me haya mentido", pensó Raven, dejando de usar su empatía. Sabía que era poco probable que su hija mintiera, nunca lo hacía, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

- De acuerdo, pero si solo lo conoces de un par de días, te aconsejaría no confiar demasiado en él -.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

- Digo, que no lo conoces bien, por eso no le des tanta confianza. Pero si vez que en serio es una buena persona y buena amistad puedes confiarle todo a excepción de tus poderes, eso si te lo prohíbo. Solo úsalos si es una verdadera emergencia y que la menor cantidad de personas posible te vea -.

- No te preocupes mamá… ¡ACHU!... sabes que soy bastante responsable con respecto a mis poderes -.

- Solo te lo estoy recordando, nunca está de más -.

Raven le dio su celular a su hija y salió, ahora sí, a preparar el almuerzo. Al momento en que se quedó sola, escribió un largo mensaje a Mark.

_"Mark, hola, esto te lo explicaré la próxima vez que nos veamos. Por favor, nunca me llames solo mándame mensajes. Si no te respondo, no insistas. La lluvia si me alcanzó anoche, estoy refriada y no pude contestarte porque dejé mi celular en la sala. Y lo más importante, en los mensajes NUNCA pongas tu nombre, ¿ok?"_

Lo envió un poco asustada de que Mark lo tomara mal, pero no tenía elección. El mensaje que acababa de enviar decidió eliminarlo, lo mismo hizo con todos los demás y las llamadas perdidas también.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Ángela agradecía que su madre no hubiera descubierto nada, mientras que sacaba su ovillo de lana para tranquilizarse. Al rato, su celular volvió a sonar, lo tomó y leyó la respuesta de Mark.

_"Ok, ok, ok ¿Realmente necesito una explicación? ¿Por qué tantas restricciones? Lamento mucho que te hayas resfriado. De acuerdo, estoy libre el fin de semana ¿en dónde nos vemos para que en serio me expliques?"_

Ángela soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, hay personas que podrían ofenderse con lo que ella puso, pero felizmente Mark no era una de ellas.

_"Está bien, juro explicarte todo. Hay que vernos el sábado en la feria, de nuevo. A las 3.00 pm."_

Lo envió y su respuesta llegó los pocos segundos, en la cual aceptaba encontrarse con ella. Raven volvió a entrar, trayendo un plato de sopa para su hija y ella le agradeció con una bella sonrisa mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

- ¿Ya le respondiste a tu amigo? -.

- Si ¡ACHU! -.

- Sigues estornudando, pero ya se te ve mejor -.

- ¿Crees que el sábado pueda volver a salir? -.

- ¿Te encontraras con ese chico? –dijo con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada-.

- Sí iremos a la feria que está en el muelle a las 3:00 pm -.

- ¿Creí haberte dicho que una de las reglas al salir era no acercarse a la costa? Pero solo porque está lejos de la bahía te dejaré ir – dijo con su voz monótona.

- ¡Muchas gracias mamá! –la abrazó.

- Si, pero solo porque me dijiste la verdad -.

* * *

La semana pasó, Ángela ya se encontraba mucho mejor y pudo seguir con su rutina normal al igual que Raven. Ahora la ojiverde se estaba preparando para salir.

- Ok, ten en caso de que quieras comer algo o comprarte algo –dijo la mamá dándole algo de dinero- y recuerda lo que dije sobre no confiar demasiado -.

- Está bien, no te preocupes -.

- Cuídate –le dio un beso en la frente y la dejó salir. Esa demostración de afecto era muy poco común en Raven, algo le sucedía.

"Definitivamente dejó de ser una niña" pensó la hechicera muy triste. "Ojalá que esta amistad sea un buena influencia para ella, gracias a Dios tiene un amigo. Lo último que quiero es que su adolescencia sea como lo fue la mía."

Se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. "Como desearía que el amigo de Ángela, su primer amigo,...fuera Mark". "¿Cómo será mi hijo?", se sintió tonta el preguntarse eso, era obvio que era igual a Ángela pero versión masculina. "¿Cuál será su personalidad? ¿Terra lo habrá tratado bien? ¿Será feliz? ¿Amará a esa perra como su madre?", esa y más preguntas surgieron en su mente.

En eso recordó que solo una vez llegó a ver a su pequeño Mark, cuando Terra ya se lo había arrebatado...cuando se escabulló para ver el matrimonio de Robin y Starfire, Mark tenía 5 años.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente con sus emociones debido a la pregunta de Ángela sobre su padre. Raven, la había dejado jugando en su cuarto con sus animalitos de peluche, mientras ella arreglaba las ventanas y adornos con sus poderes._

_Al terminar de "reconstruir" la casa, fue donde la bebé._

_- Ángela, hijita ya puedes salir a jugar a la sala -._

_Esta salió con su pijama, porque eran como las 4:00 am. Raven hacía las reparaciones por la madrugada para que ninguna de las poquísimas personas que pasaban la vieran usar sus poderes. La niña había oído a su madre levantarse, por eso también estaba despierta._

_Ángela jaló su carretita con su colección de animales de peluche y se sentó en la alfombra a jugar. Raven se sentó junto a ella, también en la alfombra, mientras cambiaba de canal el tv, buscando el noticiero._

_Los reportajes no le interesaban demasiado pero era un deber estar informada. De repente, apareció la reportera anunciando que por fin la gran pareja de héroes, Robin y Starfire, se habían comprometido y que se casarían ese mismo día en la iglesia de Jump City y que todos los Titanes fueron invitados. Raven se sintió destrozada por dentro, pero era obvio que no había sido invitada...porque se fue._

_Pero no podía perderse la boda de su hermano y su mejor amiga, lo que se le estaba ocurriendo era una verdadera locura e irresponsabilidad._

_Esa misma tarde, en la iglesia de Jump City, Starfire entraba a la iglesia, como Kory Anders, acompañada de Garfield, quien la iba a entregar en el altar. Galfore no pudo acudir a su matrimonio porque tenía varios tratados importantes que resolver en Támaran, por eso lo dieron la tarea al titán verde._

**(N.A: La vestimenta de los personajes, sino la describo es porque se las dejo a su libre imaginación)**

_Raven miraba todo desde un rincón, convertida en una sombra, le parecía una falta de respeto pero era la única forma de estar allí. En el altar se encontraba Robin o mejor dicho, Richard Grayson, ya que se encontraba sin antifaz. A los lados se encontraban Víctor Stone y su novia Karen Beecher como los testigos de matrimonio._

_La ceremonia empezó, Garfield se fue a su asiento y allí, a su lado se encontraba el pequeño Mark, estaba con su pequeño terno negro y corbatita verde, muy elegante al igual que su padre. Quiso correr a abrazarlos a los dos pero Tara estaba allí también,__ al otro lado de Garfield, tratando de tomarlo de la mano y mirando de reojo para todos lados. Raven sabía que estaba vigilando que ella no estuviera y cada intento de "tocar" a Garfield le hacía hervir la sangre._

_Así se pasó toda la ceremonia, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero feliz al ver a su hermana hacer su sueño realidad. Al momento de llevar los anillos, pudo ver a su hijo con mayor claridad, ya que él fue quien los llevó. Realmente era igual a su Ángela, solo que con el cabellito más corto y que su cabello en las puntas era verde, Ángela tenía mechones verdes._

_Hubiera sido el momento perfecto para recuperarlo pero la maldita perra lo estaba llevando por su espaldita, porque todavía no sabía exactamente por dónde se imagino a ella en vez de Terra llevando a Mark, como debería ser. No pudo resistir más y fue del lugar, sabía que no podía hacer nada. Doloroso era irse en ese momento y no terminar de ver la boda pero era la tortura más cruel y sádica de todas._

_Llego en una semiesfera de energía oscura a su hogar, la pequeña estaba tan dormida como la dejó, recuperando el sueño después de su desvelada._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

La gótica se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus piernas, no podía contener el llanto, era demasiado, simplemente demasiado. Los minutos parecían horas, deseaba gritar, destruir, descargar su furia y tristeza.

Pero se limitó a seguir sufriendo en silencio, como siempre lo hizo. Para siempre tener, por muy pequeña que fuera, una sonrisa que darle a su hija.

* * *

**Bueno, escuchen (o lean). Fueron 2 reviews y 3 mensajes de que si querían lemon, contra 1 review y 1 mensaje que no quería lemon. Y todos los demás, mensajes y reviews se abstuvieron de votar. **

**Por lo tanto, como yo trato de hacerlos felices (o a la mayoría, nunca se puede favorecer a todo el mundo), el "Rated" del fic cambiará a "M".**

**Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en los siguientes capítulos, ya estamos cerca del final, besos. Adiós.**


End file.
